


First times

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, Gay Parents, M/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry I didn't know"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First times

Blaine is a bit miffed.

Scratch that, he’s very annoyed with his husband right now.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Kurt says, and Blaine buries his nose deeper in their daughter’s hair.

“How was I supposed to know that you wanted to be there for her first time at the petting zoo?” Kurt insists and Blaine turns to glare at him.

“Really, Kurt?” he says, voice cold–so cold in fact that it makes Tracy whimper in his arms.

Taking a deep breath, letting her sweet baby smell soothe him down, Blaine sighs. “I really wanted to be here to see how she would react to seeing the animals she love for real,” he says softly, and Kurt sighs too.

“I’m really sorry,” he repeats, putting his hand on the small of Blaine’s back. “But I recorded it all, if you want to see it.”

Blaine shrugs. “Sure.”

“And we haven’t seen the sealions yet.”

“Ah?”

“Or the tigers.”

Blaine looks up, finally smiling at Kurt. “Alright then.”

And while the video of Tracy playing with the hens and petting the donkey’s ears is adorable, Blaine is truly glad that he gets to see [his daughter “tame” a tiger.](http://combatblog.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/cute-tiger-baby-zoo_large.jpg)


End file.
